Trying To Feel Human Again
by TeeDixon
Summary: One Shot (may change) with Daryl / Carol / Merle. Mature for sexuality. Merle "convinces" Carol to do something she normally wouldn't do. Daryl finds out the hard way and decides to finally take that step that he has been avoiding for so long. Involves the Carol threatening Merle deleted scene. Mainly Caryl, some Marol. Reviews loved! c:
1. Chapter 1

**"Trying To Feel Human Again"**

**The Walking Dead - Carol and Daryl**

**I do not own the characters, they would be together already. R****ated M for Sexuality**

There was something endearing about the way two broken people could flourish while the dead walked among the end of the world. It was more than endearing, it was amazing. It was as if it took the worst of the universe to actually understand the inner strength that was hidden behind every scared, weak, overwhelmed soul. It was a forced change and although it was surrounded in death, somehow it had given them the capability to be the people they were meant to be. Carol Peletier was no longer a battered, scared, mousy housewife... and Daryl Dixon was no longer an uncontrollable, hateful, violent redneck. Each had seemed to find a balance of strength, courage, and hope in their group. Even in the mess that was them, somehow they were all surviving and they were all alive.

Alive. The world seemed to be echoing in her mind endlessly. She was alive while her daughter was dead, left to die alone and scared in the middle of the woods. Bled to death or let the fever take over, she'd never know. Though on the outside she appeared to be a mere shadow of the woman she once was, inside there was always going to be that pain and those internal battles. She did still mourn though there seemed to be so many impending dangers that she almost felt like she didn't have time to. On the outside she would appear accepting, even if on the inside she wished for nothing more than to have her little girl again. There was always going to be the realization that Daryl Dixon did more for her daughter than anyone ever had before… and he didn't need to. But he did. There was always going to be that sting of pain of never being able to repay him for what he did for her… and she would never know just how much he felt he same. Sophia crossed his mind almost as much as Merle did until he reared his ugly, stupid ass face back into his life. Except Sophia could never do that… and she was gone forever.

Still… somehow, they had gotten through it together. He didn't know why he cared so much… but he did. He cared about what happened to them… what happened to Carol. He had for longer than he even realized. He cared about this family and these people, even if they shunned Merle away. He did care about his brother… but he couldn't seem to compare anymore to what he felt for the people here. And that just fucking hurt. The moment of truth for him was when he felt bothered that his family here… didn't like his blood born sibling. What was even worse was that he understood why. He had come walking down the stairs, finding Carol and Merle in a cell. He crossed his arms and found himself unsure if he wanted to interrupt or not. They looked just as if they were talking… but he'd never know what she was saying to his older brother. He'd never know that his dear, sweet Carol was threatening to slice open his brother's throat in an instant had his older brother fucked with his head again. He didn't think much of it at that point… and so he retreated. There was a lot he didn't know… and a lot he couldn't comprehend anymore. He was confused in where his loyalties laid… or maybe deep down, he knew exactly where and that hurt even more. Sometimes denial was a beautiful thing.

Carol had never threatened someone like that before. In the back of her mind, she had replayed her putting a gun to Ed's head and pushed it off to mere fantasy back when the living were still a minority. Never did she imagine that she would feel or be the person she had become… a person that had become more protective over this man than she had been with her own life. That same man had risked HIS life for HER Sophia. That same man had saved her from deep within the prison tombs where she thought she would have the same fate as her dear daughter and horrid husband. He was also same man that she thought of each and every night in those long, cold, lonely evenings in her cell.

She swallowed hard at that thought as she passed Judith to Beth to put her to sleep before heading to bed. It had been more recently than it used to be. Perhaps she began to realize that she was still a human in this very inhumane world. She still felt things, even though it took a while to come back to her mind. It was ridiculous, it was a low priority… but somehow when the lights went off and she was laying there with her thoughts mixed up in nightmares and worries… she thought of him. She would think of him until her body just reacted. She had gone to bed… or so it would seem. She would reach down into her bottoms as her eyes settled on the bars to her cell. She would make sure no one was passing by. Things would be quiet… and she would work herself up into what would feel like an endless frenzy. She kept herself silent and steady… but the softest of Daryl's name seemed to leave her lips in the apex of her excitement. She always felt lost afterwards. Guilty and displeased with herself, she would push herself to sleep until morning came and she could see him again from a distance or up close, depending on what was happening. Unfortunately, sleep was not very willing to work with her this particular night. She knew that the moment she rolled over and put her back to the entrance.

Having his brother around was confusing as all hell. He wanted him there… and yet he felt like he was going to fuck up every single thing he had been working so hard for. He worked to take care of this group and he knew Merle had the ability to destroy that. Still… he knew this man. He knew his brother was loyal and here for him. And if he was going to remember that, then maybe things would be alright. He stayed in a separate cell and kept to himself at night. When he wasn't on watch or busy doing some other shit, he was attempting to sleep. Somehow, the idea of privacy was wanted as time went on. Why? He wasn't exactly sure. Being out in the open was never something he really enjoyed for too long, even with how much he had grown from his own ghostly shadow of what he once was months ago. He moved from the top of the stairs to sleep in that so called 'cage' that he once denied… and it was lonely… but welcomed. Daryl didn't know how that made sense… but in his mind… it did. Maybe loneliness was just another sign that he was still alive and here.

Merle never expected to see his baby brother again. He figured if he wasn't dead, he was far away by now but he wasn't. He was nearby, close as could be. Damn boy was a smart one… but apparently things changed without ol' Merle around. His baby brother wasn't the same… and nor was anyone else in this group for that matter. Half of'em had gotten themselves killed or left for one thing, replaced by others… and the rest knew what he was all about. No good it seemed. At least he wasn't on lockdown anymore. People knew he was loyal to his brother, even if they weren't loyal to his one handed ass. But Goddamn… there were some people that sparked an interest in him that he would've never expected. That woman… she was slick in how she spoke to him. He couldn't even fight back that grin that crept onto his lips as he thought about it. And she had somethin for his baby brother. He knew it when he was lookin at her so called 'sweet blue eyes' and talked about slashing his throat. It was almost… sexy. He chuckled to himself at that thought. He had seen how they were in a very short amount of time. They were always sharing glances, occasionally a few words, a few smiles. Goddamn, he ain't ever seen his little brother smile so much before, especially in the eyes of the end of the world. That little battered housewife must've really been putting it to him. He'd wonder how that'd be true though since his brother ain't laid a hand on any woman as long as he lived as far as he knew. He smirked to himself but then he broke out in a heavy cough. He took a moment to compose himself before standing up. He needed some damn water.

He had gotten up from his cell as he quietly walked in the dark. After finding that much needed water, he went for a short stroll around the cement walls. There wasn't much going on. Two people were on watch and would be for a few hours still. Everyone else appeared to be sleeping. He didn't know where his brother was or who was even on watch… but he did hear a bit of something as he came to nearly cross in front of a cell, lurking in the dark. He stopped for a moment before doing so at what hit his ears. Had it been something simple, he wouldn't have given it the time of day. But he knew what he heard. His brows arched low as the soft pants and a light 'Daryl' was whispered almost inaudibly into the air. He continued to listen until it stopped… and he licked his lips in curiosity. He leaned against the wall in thought and silence. He had heard women before… he knew what kinda breathing that was. 'Cept normally, he was the one causing it. He had peered along the corner of the cell a bit. Carol's back was facing the entrance as she shifted uncomfortably. He slowly found a smirk along his face as he glanced along the nearby cells. There were no sounds except for an occasional snore. He took a moment to step into hers, not trying to hide his steps, which caused her to quietly look over her shoulder.

The sight of Merle was not welcomed with a smile. Instead, her still racing heart only sped up more as she sat up, narrowing her eyes at him while her lips parted. She quickly reached for the switchblade that she slept with at night and flipped it open. Merle paused… and grinned. He raised a single brow at her before giving a shrug. "… Was just comin to find out whacha huffin and puffin about…" Immediately, Carol closed her mouth as her stare stiffened. He heard her… though it wasn't clear how much. She just shifted to sit along the edge of the bed and was about to stand up… until Merle sat down right across from her in a wooden chair in that cell. He pulled it up to him backwards, his legs spreading to each side of it as he kept that grin. He sat down. His knife wasn't attached to his arm, but the holster remained there. She kept her ground then before she raised her own brow at him.

"… Was doing something that you won't be able to for the rest of your life…" She glanced to his lost hand before falling back to his grin. Her answer was snide and cold… something Carol normally was not. Not unless you were Merle Dixon, anyway. And to her answer, he chuckled lightly. He pulled up his free hand and wiggled the fingers in the air.

"Not incapable, baby girl. Just out of practice. Hard to make a woman squeal when they're all dead." He flicked his eyebrows up at her a bit suggestively and almost teasingly. She made a face at him and was about to ask what he wanted… but then he continued to talk. "… Though seems like my baby brother's all wrapped up in your mind, makin ya squeal. Too bad he ain't even had practice to begin with." Carol stared at him for a moment. She should have blushed, or been angry, or something more than the numb expression she was giving him… But people like Merle were meant to get a rise out of people. Not her. She wasn't playing into those kinds of mind games.

"You going to blackmail me now?" She shrugged casually. "Going to use your information to get something you want? It doesn't really matter to me what anyone knows. I've dealt with even lower lives than you. And I think that screams in volumes."

"You've got me pegged all wrong, sugartits-"

"Don't talk to me like that."

Merle was still grinning as she stared at him in the most stern of stares. He chuckled again before licking his lips. "… You wanna fuck my baby brother. And he isn't giving the time of day, is he? You're just sittin there, rubbin at yourself, wishin it was his face all buried down there between your thighs. But ya know him better than that." He raised his brows and Carol stared at him with parted lips… and finally… he had succeeded in making her blush. The thought of Daryl between her legs had already restarted what she thought was done and over with. She quickly shifted her eyes to the entrance of the cell, staring hard into darkness. She wanted to tell him he was a sick man… but it was hard to do so when he was more right than she was willing to admit. Merle scoffed. "… Ya know… ya right. I ain't touch no damn girl in months." He tapped his fingers on his knee as his chin leaned into the holster on his arm. "… and ain't no man touchin you here…"

"What you're sayin to me, isn't happening Merle." She stated as blunt and numb as could be. Even after all this time… somehow… men like him knew how to get under people's skin. She had her hands on her lap and she suddenly looked very uncomfortable.

"… Not just any man… what if it was him?" She glanced at him, making a bit of a face before scoffing and looking forward. She knew for a fact that she and Daryl would never reach that point. They had been friends for so long and she had been in love with him for so long… it wasn't plausible anymore. Merle was right. She did know how Daryl was. Merle could tell by the look on her face what was running through her mind. He licked his lips. "… What if it was me… and ya was callin out to him…?"

Now… Carol was staring at him. She didn't realize how quickly her head snapped to do so. She had her brows arched low and her knuckles were turning white from how hard she held her kneecaps. She hadn't responded. She wasn't sure why she didn't tell him to get out. She felt like her mind was swimming and she looked at the ground. The idea of feeling the reality of a man's hands and mouth on her while she cried out Daryl's name, pretending it was all him…? That just seemed all too close to what could be the real thing… even if it wasn't. Part of her reminded her that it WASN'T the same. It couldn't be the same. And yet there she was, her body reacting against her will at that idea. Her eyes left his in a rush to look all around the room. She took in a sharp breath through her mouth before letting it out heavily. She suddenly felt very hot and it showed. Merle found the slightest of smirks at the corner of his mouth. He wanted to jump on her stunned mind before she fully thought this through. "… Ya can't be too loud though…" He warned a bit lower. She looked up again. There was a glazed look in them. The rational part of her was begging her to stop… while the other reminded her that she could be dead tomorrow. Daryl could be dead tomorrow. And all she wanted was to have one memory of what it could be like to be calling out his name while feeling it all… even if it wasn't the real thing. She hated herself for thinking that way.

Merle noticed she spoke nothing… and that was good enough for him. He stood up and quietly leaned off the chair. The prison was dark, but there was a small moonlight through various high windows. The streams of it hit an occasional part of them to show their movements to one another. Merle licked his lips. "… Gonna haveta go elsewhere, baby girl…" Again, he didn't give her a chance to respond. He took her arm as he pulled on it a bit roughly. Carol was reminded of Ed, yanking on her to pull her wherever he wanted her. She clenched her eyes shut and suddenly… she wasn't sure what she was doing or how this was going to end well. But she didn't protest. She didn't know if Merle Dixon had the ability to brainwash or if she was just that desperate at this point for something… for anything in this world to make her feel human again. Even if it was Merle and not Daryl, she needed something… and if Merle said he didn't care about her pretending he was his younger brother… then who had to know? No one had to know. No one except Daryl who noticed Merle walking past the entrance of that cell he was in with someone. He blinked a bit… but didn't speak. He just quietly stood up and shifted his eyes a bit. Who was with him and where were they goin this late?

The two of them had somehow made their way into a nearby infirmary. It was picked clean from the group and held a single bed. The door was closed and Carol felt herself staring at the floor. Her mind was running away with her… and surely she couldn't do this… but then a hand came at her from behind. It landed on her clothed breast and Merle leaned his chest close to her back, whispering into her ear. "… Just go on… say his name…" He spoke lowly. He didn't really like the idea of a woman callin out another man's name… but hell… if it helped him get his rocks off, then fuck it. He didn't even want her to touch him… he just needed some damn ammo for what he needed out of his system. It was all too damn long. And he intended to not give her any real chances to change her mind. His hand was already on her and he doubted she would pull away as long as he just kept going.

Carol stiffened to the feeling of a large hand coming over her tank top and landing a bit roughly atop her chest. She clenched her eyes shut and swallowed hard. He told her to say his name. She took a moment to breathe in sharp. Merle was rough… rougher than Daryl. Even if she never had him, she just knew he couldn't be this rough. But she would try. Her lips parted as she spoke small. "… Daryl…" Merle smirked then. Merle let his hand massage her breast as he could feel her tremble a bit. He wasn't sure if it was in fear or not at this point. He let his hand slide from her, down her belly just before releasing her. He reached into his pocket before he grasped and held out a large brown rag in front of her.

"… Tie it over ya eyes sweetheart… and I ain't talkin no more…" Carol stiffened as she stared at the rag held out to her from behind. She swallowed before slowly taking it. She brought it up to her eyes before reaching around. She tied it off with a hard breath before her hands fell loosely back to her sides. What the hell was she getting herself into…? She knew this wasn't right… she may even feel worse afterwards. No… she KNEW she would feel worse afterwards… and yet she didn't stop it. She tightened her lips together… and then suddenly… she was being brought in the pitch black behind her blindfold to a cold, flat top. It could only be explained as the examining table. At least that was what she thought it was. Merle's large hands were far bigger than Daryl's. At least his one was due to lack of the other. It was hard to ignore the difference. But she was going to try…

There were no more words… just… touches. Merle could see how tense she was and all the while, he smirked. He knew she couldn't see… and he couldn't seem to wipe that grin off his face. He had sat her up along the table with a single lift of his one arm. Her hands immediately took her thighs, squeezing them nervously. Merle watched this for a moment before he slowly used the edges of his one palm run up the length of her arms. He was no romantic and wasn't about to start now… but he was no rapist neither. He slowly hooked his fingers along the strap of that tank top, sliding it down to expose the top of her shoulder. He let the cold air touch it… before he moved in. His mouth found the skin and suddenly, a rather hot open mouthed kiss landed on her. Carol widened her eyes behind that blindfold before closing them. Her lips parted and she was blushing all over again. She didn't expect something like that… but then she let out the softest of whimpers. Merle released her skin, leaving a light purple mark before smirking again. He didn't chuckle though… he just kept himself silent… and then without warning, he took the edge of her tank top and began to pull it up and off. Carol began to pant hard as she felt herself exposed. She wasn't wearing a bra and Merle took a moment to watch her squirm in discomfort. For some sick reason… he found it to be pretty damn hot.

Carol's hands lifted to her breasts to mindlessly cover them up… but his single hand seemed to grab one wrist which caused her other to remain in the air. Again, she was still. Time seemed to occasionally stop during this disaster she had gotten herself into. But that seemed to change after she took in a deep gasp into her lungs. The sensation of a warm wet tongue encircling the swollen tip of her breast caused her body to nearly jolt away… but he was keeping her steady as could be for that moment. She shifted as she gasped again, even deeper. Her thighs pressed together, nearly rubbing at themselves… and without thinking, the name left her lips. "… Daryl…". She had stopped moving so much and her head fell back as her body began to lean somewhat. Merle heard it… but didn't stop. His hand had released her wrist and he had sunken his fingers to his belt, undoing it before fidgeting with his pants one handed. He kept himself zipped as his hand pushed into his bottoms and he took himself, immediately beginning to work. He didn't groan or moan… he kept it all to a minimum as his tongue revealed in the womanly body he had missed so very much. Goddamn… this was a good fucking idea.

Somehow, Carol had lost herself enough to fall back against the cold table. She still felt his tongue as he had shifted positions and was along the side of her body now. She could feel the angle his mouth came at her and now he was working on her other breast. Her fingers pressed into the steel beneath her as she continued to pant into the air. It felt good. Real good. The only other man that ever touched her was Ed and she couldn't even call it 'touch'. She pushed that thought away… especially when she felt his mouth heading south. Her chest rose and fell at full capacity, nearly hyperventilating at the new sensations she was being overwhelmed with. Her knees bent and pressed together… just as his mouth ran along the edge of her bottoms purposely. She swallowed tight.

Merle was already Goddamn close… but he wasn't about to let himself fall over that quickly. He ain't ever let himself let go that easily, even if it'd been a while. He pulled his hand out of himself as he immediately lifted his mouth off her body and grinned while one handedly unzipping her bottoms. He pulled off her shoes and socks and soon… the pants came along with. She wore worn down panties and he tried not to chuckle at the sight of them. But this woman… she was somethin else. He would've never imagined doin this shit at the quarry. Not even close. She was spunky now though… and he couldn't pass that up. Especially with how worked up she was by the way she was breathing.

Carol didn't feel much more after her clothing was gone. All she knew was that her underwear was still on. She heard nothing and felt nothing. She tried to imagine Daryl standing there… staring at her as she was made to be his… and only his. She blushed at that thought and Merle noticed the color change in her cheeks. He licked his lips. She was getting all flustered over this. It must've really been turning her on thinkin about bein with his brother. Too bad his brother didn't have the skills he did. He moved his hand along the edge of her thigh and she jumped a bit. Her mouth opened and she spoke in a small voice. "D-Daryl…" Merle felt a grin as he realized he had a choice to make with only one hand. Either get him off… or get her off. This was just too damn hot to miss out on. His lips curled as his hand slowly squeezed between her tight thighs. She was trying to keep him out… but that was a lost cause.

Carol couldn't seem to breathe. Slowly, she felt a hand maneuvering against her. It cupped at her between her legs before beginning a slow, taunting rub. She found herself jolting her hips up a bit. She opened her mouth, attempting to take in short, small breaths, but then she choked out Daryl's name again in a lost moan. Merle could feel himself harden, about to explode just for that sheer sound. Damn. He wasn't expecting her to be like that. The woman was bucking into the palm of his hand… and he took that moment to press himself against the table, slightly bucking against it. Goddamn, he'd do anything for a hand on him right about now. He was damn near about to ask her… when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He thought it was a fucking walker of all things… but it wasn't.

Daryl stood at the door of the room in silence. His eyes were wide as he stared at Carol, sprawled out, nearly completely naked across the table. There was a blindfold on her eyes… but it wasn't like her wrists were bound or anything… she was damn free. It immediately registered that what was happening was by her free will. But there was his brother… his hand between her legs as she was squirming… and moving. He arched his brows low and he felt the strongest twinge of anger. His lips opened as nothing came out. He silently put his crossbow down in the midst of Carol's heavy breathing, as if moving in slow motion. He was glaring at his brother, hard. Merle wasn't smirking anymore. In face… he held a bit of a numb expression. Especially when his brother's teeth clenched and his jaw started to move. His brother was standing over Carol. He was touching HIS Carol. She was HIS; regardless of what anyone would ever fucking think. Even if he knew he didn't truly have a claim… in his mind, it was the greatest heartbreak that could have occurred to him. And it was then that Merle put his hand in her panties and pushed a finger into her. Carol gasped before crying out. "DARYL!"

Daryl's head immediately snapped to her as her back was arched, her mouth open while panting to the sky. Merle on the other hand, was trying not to lose himself in his pants right then and there, despite the ongoing situation of his brother being right there. By how tight she was, she hadn't had anything at all in a very long time. Even with having a kid… she was as tight as a young virgin could've been. His brother was one fucking lucky asshole. He tightened his lips before curling his finger and Carol called out Daryl's name again. Suddenly… Daryl didn't look so pissed. In fact… he looked confused as all hell. What was happening here that had Carol calling out his name… with Merle's hands on her…?

Merle took his hand out as she gasped deeply and nearly whined. He took the edge of her underwear one handed before pulling it down her legs a bit roughly. Carol's hand came up to cover her mouth before she bit down on her knuckle. Daryl felt his eyes fixated on her doing so as his own breath began to rise and fall rapidly. Merle was looking at her between her legs… and he knew he needed to leave. Either Daryl was going to throw a punch for him not leaving… or he was going to need to leave with this mental image to finish what he started. Merle looked at Daryl… and Daryl looked back. He held the most bewildered look on his face that Merle couldn't help the slight grin that time. He nodded to Carol. Daryl eyes shifted and stared at what Merle nodded to. The area between her legs was open to his brother and he didn't like that… but he was definitely fixated of the thought by how he walked over. He had never touched a woman before… and the concept to touch Carol seemed to be the one thing he secretly imagined on occasion.

Merle didn't waste any time as his brother reached an arm's length away. He grabbed Daryl's wrist, before forcing his fingers to run along the outside of Carol's thigh. Carol gasped… and internally… she noticed a difference within this touch. She was shaking… and Daryl could feel it. He furrowed his brows just as his brother released his wrist and began to quietly walk out. He made sure not to let the sound of his shoes or door echo as he did so. Daryl was then left alone with Carol… and still unsure of what the fuck was happening right now.

His hand had yet to leave her. In fact, he almost felt afraid to even move it. Carol's breaths were heavy and unwavering, as if she was waiting for the next move. He remained like that for all too long before his ears grasped onto her next words. "… Daryl… Please…" She was begging… and begging for HIM, not Merle. He decided to ask questions later. He couldn't walk away from her like this even if he tried. He slowly took a single step to her side as his hand finally began to trail. His eyes watched her breasts falling and rising along her chest. He could tell the centers were peaked and he felt himself twitch down below. That was when he realized just how Goddamn hard he really was. It didn't even cross his mind in all this. He swallowed tight and his fingers slid to her inner thigh. With every movement closer, he could see her body almost shaking. Was he actually doing that to her…?

Daryl could have never imagined the sensation he would feel once he reached the center of her core. His fingers delicately moved along the wet, hot slit as his mind began to run away with him. He was lost in several deep thoughts, especially when Carol gasped and bucked under him. She felt a difference… a softness that she wasn't expecting. She had almost forgotten that this was Merle above her. He had changed tactics on her… and she was almost grateful for that. It was a very welcomed changed. Her fingers continued to press into the steal under her as she turned her head to the side a bit, panting wildly. Daryl's eyes lifted to the edge of her neck… just before spotting a light purple mark. His brows furrowed and his fingers almost paused just briefly. Oh… hell no. He wanted to punch Merle in the jaw right then and there… but not before he would fix that himself. His mouth came down to her shoulder, hair tickling her skin a bit as he began to lightly suckle. His tongue rushed out, flicking her skin right over that mark. Carol was feeling so many sensations; she couldn't seem to comprehend the hair that was touching her. It didn't seem to register that Merle barely had any while Daryl's was long and unkempt.

Daryl wasn't very experienced… but he had watched a dirty movie or two and knew the general idea of what he was doing, regardless of being a Goddamn virgin or not. So as his fingers moved in to explore her, he found the bundle of nerves that he knew would drive any woman insane. Two fingers were rubbing against her in a slow, almost taunting circular motion. His mouth was still on her and Carol seemed to be going crazy under him. It sounded as if she was speaking words and yet he couldn't make out a damn thing. All he knew was that she wasn't telling him to stop. She was getting wetter though… and hotter. So damn hot that he felt himself growing in his pants over it all. He realized, it didn't matter if it was only a matter of minutes… Carol was nearly done for. "… Daryl… I'm… I'm gonna…"

"Come for me, Carol…"

The sound of his voice echoed in his ears. That was NOT Merle's voice. In a moment of panic, she reached up, pushing off that blindfold roughly as she saw him. She had propped herself quickly onto a single elbow. Not Merle. Daryl. Her eyes were glazed over and wide as her mouth was nearly agape… just as it hit her. Daryl watched her frenzied reaction to realizing it was him here just before he felt her body tense. It took it upon himself then and there to press his thumb against that sensitive pearl as two fingers pushed deep inside, curling wildly. He had gone from soft to rough right at the last critical moment. Her eyes widened before slamming closed. Her free arm came up, hooking around the back of his neck as his face came close to hers. She was screaming, crying out, yelling his name, and moaning. He felt her insides tighten wildly around his fingers before pulsing at a rapid pace while he thrust them. The rush of warmth was incredible to his senses and he knew he couldn't take much more of this torture.

He barely gave her a chance to gather her thoughts as his hand left her. He desperately rushed to the belt of his bottoms, undoing them at a rapid pace. His eyes watched her body thriving and whisked away in sweat as she tried to recover from what had just happened. There was nothing in this world that had ever made her feel that good. Not Ed, not her vibrator, not even herself. Her eyes were still closed, wondering if it was all a dream. That would become very clear to her when she felt the naked body of a man crawling up on top of her. Her eyes were forced to open and she saw him, hovering above her. He had maneuvered himself between her legs, an impressive length against her inner thigh and very clearly aroused. Her breath picked up again along with her red cheeks. She almost wanted to ask if it was really him… but then his mouth crashed into hers and the hot, passionate kiss they shared screamed many answers that both seemed to search for, but could never find. Her hands lifted, mixing into his wild hair before fisting in it. His had done the same into her short curls as both began to move against one another. Their bodies intertwined in a mess of skin and limbs just before he felt himself against her entrance. He never expected himself to be right there so easily… but he was. And she made the first move against him.

By the way her hips shifted, he was an inch inside of her. Daryl's eyes closed shut as it took everything in him not to bite either of their tongues at the intense sensations mixed with their kiss. She did it again, two inches more. And then, he just pushed himself inside of her, causing the longest string of moans between both of them in their passionate lip locking. To her, he was huge. She had never experienced a man this large… or this amazing. To him, she was tight as all hell. He never had a woman, but he couldn't imagine another being anymore perfect than her. He just prayed he wouldn't let her down or embarrass himself.

She was again, the one to make the first move. Daryl didn't want to hurt her and he didn't know if he was… until she began to urge her hips to move against his. He found courage in that and the kiss broke, merely opening his eyes to stare down into her sweet blue ones. Carol stared back, noticing how his had become darker in the midst of passion. The slightest of moonlight dimmed the room, but she could still outline every detail that she had studied over their time together. He did the same. And he finally began to move.

His body was a bit unsure at first, trying to grasp onto a comfortable rhythm that he hoped she would find as pleasurable as he did. In her mind… even if she didn't reach a second climax, it didn't matter. She was here… and Daryl Dixon was making love to her. That had already exceeded her wildest fantasies and dreams. He leaned up a bit onto his palms as he hovered more above her. He adjusted his hips against her… and finally… there was heaven. Her eyes closed as her mouth opened. She was panting all over again. He moved his hips in a melodic pattern that had both of their bodies whirling in satisfaction. She was already building up and he was on edge, holding back as best as he could.

He didn't want to leave her. He wanted to feel her do exactly what she had done to his fingers around him. A single hand reached between them and he paused for a brief moment, only to begin rubbing at her. Her eyes opened wide again as she took in a deep gasp and let out a soft cry. The sound and feeling of her tightening caused him to begin pounding into her. He clenched his teeth, desperately trying to hold back… but it was becoming useless. What he didn't realize was that she was right there with him.

In the most perfect unison, as Daryl felt himself tighten, he felt her do the same. Her eyes clenched shut and his head fell forward. The sensations mixed together caused him to grab the sides of the table once he pulled his hand from between them as his face buried itself into her neck. Carol couldn't believe the loss of feeling in her toes when she tightened around him and felt him draining into her. Their noises had not been held back and both echoed endlessly into the darkness. She seemed to be consistently milking him and he was continuously filling her. Neither ever knew that an orgasm could go on for that long and that extreme… and so as it all came to an end, both were attempting to regain their strength.

It felt like hours before either recognized the events that took place, even if it was only in a matter of minutes. Daryl had his head resting on her chest, listening to her heartbeat as she stared at the ceiling. She wasn't sure how it changed from Merle to Daryl. Was he angry? Was he going to hate her? Was this only a onetime thing? She almost wanted to blurt out each and every apology she could find… but she didn't know what was swimming in his head at that moment. Part of her wondered if she was used… and part of her would've been fine with that if it was Daryl Dixon. She would do anything for that man… anything.

Daryl didn't know what to do next as he laid there on top and against her. He made sure to even out his weight moreso onto his arms at her sides. He knew people usually fell asleep or something… but he wasn't doing that here. He also didn't know how she felt about finding him there instead of Merle. He didn't even know how all that shit went down and there was still quite a hint of jealousy on that. Still… Daryl Dixon knew better. He knew he had no claim on Carol. She was her own woman and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't proud of that. She was strong and independent and had become an asset to this group… and to his life. Even if she had someone else, he couldn't find the heart to be angry with her. He'd probably follow her around like a lost puppy. He wasn't sure if that was good… but it was just the way he was.

He eventually leaned up and slowly moved off the table. His eyes shifted to the scattered clothing on the floor and he heard her sitting up behind him. The silence was not as comfortable as it usually was between them. Now it felt like they had so many things to say and not sure how to speak. He began to pick up clothing as she wrapped her arms self consciously across her chest. She stared down, ashamed and lost. Not for being with him, but for how he had found her and surely crossed Merle's path. There was a moment that Daryl put all her clothes next to her. His palms pressed into the edge of the table as he stared at the steel.

"… Are you mad…?" Her voice finally broke through the silence. Daryl flinched his eyebrows a bit before slowly lifting his eyes to glance at her beside him. He watched her features. She was tense and looked… downright terrified. He didn't know why… but Daryl shrugged regardless.

"… Reckon I dun really have a reason to be. Ya can do what ya want. Ain't like anyone got a hold on ya or anything." He spoke casually in terms of 'them'. He wasn't even sure if there was a 'them'. In his mind… she was his. But she also wasn't property. He knew better than that. He looked down at the table just as Carol glanced his way. He felt her eyes burning into him and that made him shift uncomfortably.

"I just wanted to feel human again." She whispered nearly inaudibly. Daryl looked up at her as a tense eye contact was made… and once it was made, it didn't break. "I wanted to feel it… I wanted to feel it with you." He noticed the corners of her eyes were welling with tears that she was fighting back. And he realized… she really was as scared as she looked. He immediately lifted a hand to the back of her head before he leaned in and hugged her, standing between her legs as she remained sitting to the table. Her head was put on his shoulder as he leaned his chin into hers.

"… Ya can feel it whenever you need it with me." He spoke into her shoulder. Her eyes clenched shut as she buried herself into the crevice between his neck and shoulder. "… Still prolly gonna kick his fuckin ass though."

**Hope you enjoyed! ****Reviews are lurved! c:**

**If I get a lot I may want to continue. Not sure yet. c;**


	2. Writer's Note

**Hey guys!**

Thank you so much for all of the reviews. I think I will make another chapter or maybe just a few more. I don't have too much time to write so it will probably be spread out. Unfortunately working a full time stressful job will do that.

However, I'm in a bit of a dilemma! I've started to write chapter 2 and it went in a way that was a bit more emotionally defining rather than smut. At least a quarter of the chapter in. Then I thought to myself… man, how many Carol, Daryl, and Merle love triangles are out there? Or even just smut involving all three (Not the brothers, just them against Carol). I don't think there's too many. LOL

So I'm trying to decide… do I want to go down a realistic Caryl romance (with strictly Caryl smut) where they are trying to get past what happened… or do I want to go down a smutty triangle with Carol, Daryl, and Merle? I've actually considered doing both and calling the Smut one an alternate response or something. What's your opinions?! :D

**Review and lemme knoooow!**


	3. Chapter 2

**"Trying To Feel Human Again"**

**The Walking Dead - Carol and Daryl**

**I do not own the characters, they would be together already. R****ated M for Sexuality**

The heavy footsteps of boots were echoing in the midst of the prison walls. His lips were tightly locked and his arms swung with each movement. He was a man on a mission, an angry mission. His hair was still a mess, despite how Carol had attempted to readjust it once both were dressed and left the infirmary. She was back in her cell and after a quick kiss goodnight, he told her to get some sleep. She smiled at him, and although it was the most calming of all her smiles, there had become built up anger since the passion came to an end. She kissed him quickly again, as if she could see the fury in his eyes without even trying. It left the warmest of lingers… but it still couldn't really tame Daryl against his older brother. Nothing could tame the Dixon men from one another, it was what they did. They fought out their differences. Daryl took note of how he thought he had grown from that within the last few months but clearly, old habits die hard.

When he came to the entrance of Merle's cell, his brother was still awake. He was looking through a book in the dimmest of lights while sitting on a wooden chair backwards. He didn't look up at his younger brother's obvious appearance which just pissed Daryl off more. Merle did smirk to himself though… a real fuckin smug smirk. He knew his brother was standing right there and he expected him to be after what happened. Merle was like that when it came down to women. He was real 'proud' of what he could make'em do. Daryl felt himself clenching his teeth… and then he stomped forward. It all happened within an instant. Dixon men usually reacted without thinking and truthfully, Daryl was done with thinking. His brother thought he could just come on in here and start touchin women in his group? Fuck that. He knocked the book backwards out of his hands before he swung. He wasn't sure where he hit, but after a moment of clarity he noticed it was his older brother's eye.

For Merle, it happened too quickly. He lifted his good hand to his face for a brief moment of almost being stunned as his head was turned. There was an uncomfortable throb that made his blood boil. His lips tightened hard and he lost that smirk. Goddamn, his brother wasn't usually that quick to swing at him… normally it was Merle who lost his cool first. But he'd retaliate, again without thinking. He immediately stood up, cursed loudly, and the chair was tossed aside in a mere act of intimidation before the older Dixon brother got into the younger's face. The yelling began and neither seemed to care about any of their cellmates in the immediate area. Merle shoved Daryl back into the wall and Daryl shoved him hard in response before stepping back into his face. They were inches apart, yelling incoherently and arms flaring about.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, BOY?!"

"YA THINK YOU CAN COMMON IN HERE AND DO WHAT THE EVER FUCK YA WANT?!"

"JUST CAUSE YA AIN'T MAN ENOUGH TO DO IT YASELF, NOW YA HUFFIN AND PUFFIN CAUSE A BETTA MAN GOT HER ROLLIN?!"

"AIN'T NO BETTER MAN WHEN SHE WAS SCREAMIN MY NAME!"

The few sentences seemed to be the only somewhat clear ones that Rick could make out as he darted within the darkness, moving past others. He didn't know what was happening… but he knew Daryl's angry voice very well and that was enough to have to hear. He rushed to the entrance of the cell. He paused for a moment, noting both men and their consistent yelling. He took a second to attempt to make sense of their incoherent words but then decided to step forward as his lips remained shut and he put two arms up between them. Rick's hand pressed into Daryl's chest and he took a few steps back almost obediently, even as he continued to rapidly yell. Merle on the other hand, shoved the man's hand off him and gave a stern "Don't you go n' put your hands on me." He took two steps back as all the men went quiet. Rick didn't really have a response for Merle. Truth was… his main concern was Daryl. So he looked to him. "What happened?"

"Ain't nothin two men can't settle out with their fists, if some fuckin assholes would let'em." Merle answered for Daryl. Rick didn't entertain Merle's words and he kept his eyes on the younger brother in front of him. Daryl held a death glare towards his older brother as he quietly picked up the wooden chair and sat back down backwards. His own sight was stern before he grabbed the book on the floor and quietly went back to reading, even as his eyes weren't moving along any words. Daryl saw movement out of the corner of his eye and at the entrance, a few people stood there, quietly watching, Michonne, Glen, Hershal… and Carol. She had her lips parted as she shifted a bit uncomfortably in the shadows behind them all. Daryl's mouth pressed together and his eyes seemed to settle on her. It was a little hard to see… but he could tell by her body language that she was uncomfortable. He slowly glanced towards Rick then before he just… shook his head and moved past him.

Carol felt her stomach churning. She should have known better. She shouldn't have thought of her own selfish needs and put a wedge further between these two brothers than it already was. It was a stupid move on her part and now she was seeing the consequences of it. She felt responsible and she immediately regretted what happened not too long ago. She was ashamed and deep within her thoughts; she imagined Ed's voice telling her that she was fucking up yet again… like she always did. Though she remained strong on the outside it would always be her inner demons that did her in. She noticed Daryl was moving out of the cell and for whatever reason that she couldn't understand, she immediately turned and ran up the nearby stairs to the second floor before he could reach her. He paused as he watched. She retreated into Judith's cell and he knew better than to follow.

He didn't really know why she ran from him… but there would be time to ask tomorrow if he needed to know that badly. He ran a hand through his messy hair as Hershal's voice came up behind him. "… You alright, son?" Daryl glanced over his shoulder briefly before giving a vague shrug. No, he wasn't alright… but he'd be alright. Maybe sleeping off some of this shit would help, if he could even sleep. So, Daryl glanced to everyone behind him. Rick left Merle's cell before standing with the others and all eyes seemed to be fixated on Daryl. He knew his family was worried and honestly… he figured they were asking for permission with their eyes to end Merle. No. He didn't actually want his brother dead as fucking pissed off as he was at him. It was just Merle. He shrugged.

"… S'fine. Dun matter." He shook his head before averting his eyes and finally, he walked off. He headed towards that cell he claimed as his own much earlier and wasn't surprised when no one followed. His group knew when to push him and when to let him be… especially Rick. He sat on the edge of the bed and leaned his elbows onto his knees. Tonight had sent him through a loop and he wasn't exactly sure how he wanted to handle it. His mind was running away with him again… so he laid himself down and tucked his hands behind his head. He thought of what he had found and the jealousy that inched up on him. He WAS jealous as much as he wouldn't outwardly admit it. Merle was always real good at tryin to be a step further than Daryl. He was always tryin to make Daryl work for what he wanted… but this kinda shit wasn't a game anymore. He wasn't the same 'little brother' he once was… and truth was, he didn't want to spend the possible last days of his life hating him. The governor was going to be attacking at some point, he knew that. The last thing he wanted was to end up dying after giving his brother a black eye. Sleep wasn't going to come easily, but that was alright for now.

When morning came, Carol was sitting up on the edge of her bed. She cried a bit through the night, but she knew in this world that tears were a waste of water for one's body. Survival was key, not emotion. Still, she couldn't seem to save the ones that came along with the pain she caused. She felt selfish and inconsiderate for her own needs and nothing felt worse than knowing she had hurt the two brothers. At least Daryl… she wasn't sure Merle cared in the least about her. She knew what last night between them was and she knew he knew too. She wished she said no… and yet part of her couldn't really agree with that. Had she said no… she wouldn't have been with Daryl either. It was an ongoing battle in her mind. She didn't know how to really feel about this and her mind was running a mile a minute trying to put it all together. She didn't really notice Merle standing at the entrance to her cell when she was whisked away in her thoughts… not until he spoke anyway.

"Mornin…"

She immediately looked up and she seemed stunned for a moment. Her brows arched low and she stood up almost franticly. She should've been worried that he was there in the first place, wondering what was up his sleeve next… but instead she took note of the swollen black eye he sported. "Jesus, Merle…" She said out loud before even realizing it. His expression didn't change, but it was interesting. His eyes remained directly on hers. They didn't linger much like the night before and he didn't make any snide response to her, but she did grab a rag and a nearby bottle of water. "Sit down before you walk into something. Surely you can't see with that thing right now." Merle didn't move at first. It was as if he wasn't sure if that was REALLY permission to come into her cell, not that he cared about it. Still, after some thought, he eventually did. He walked into her cell with his hands at his sides loosely. He sat down along the edge of her bed as she poured water onto the rag. It wasn't ice… but it was cool from the air in the nighttime of the prison. She sighed a bit heavily and shook her head at herself. She invited Merle Dixon to sit on her bed after last night. She was a mess.

She eventually turned and stepped up to him. She pulled up a nearby chair before she held the cool rag to his eye. And then… there was silence. Silence for what felt like the longest time on earth. She avoided eye contact while he stared right at her. She shook her head at herself and he noticed. She had glanced to him and for the first time since she had seen him that morning… he smirked. It was the first time she was able to actually see the usual Merle in that uncomfortable shape he was in. She felt a bit uneasy with it, until he spoke. "Ya boyfriend got a good right hook on'em." Carol paused as she stared at him. It seemed to catch her off guard just before she smiled very lightly. It wasn't a forced smile; it seemed genuine at his words. "Boy dun gone and got jealous." Carol chuckled and shifted the rag against his eye.

"I'm sure he's upset with me too. He didn't act like it last night… but I know him. It's going to sit and he's going to think about it. I did something that I shouldn't have. I'm not innocent in this." Merle let his eyes scan her almost sad expression before he gave a small, casual shrug.

"… Both had needs. Took care of'em. Damn boy didn't wanna make a move, ain't no claim on ya. Still ain't I reckon." Merle justified it as best as he could. He didn't know why he felt the need to. There was somethin about seein her sad eyes that bothered him. Carol shook her head at his words. Though somewhat true, in her mind, she didn't feel that way. She heavily sighed again before becoming silent. She let his words sink in before shaking her head yet again.

"He's always had a claim on me. He just didn't know about it." She smiled to herself as her eyes shifted to her lap. Merle took that moment to watch the slight glow on the woman before him. He ain't ever seen anybody glow like that when talkin about someone else. It was somethin that he was beginning to notice when Carol talked about his baby brother. It was somethin that was rare… especially now of all times. "… You said I was a late bloomer." She whispered before looking back up. "… He is too." Carol could feel Merle's eyes burning into hers. She wasn't sure if she felt uncomfortable… or strangely comfortable. She averted her eyes briefly.

"… It's funny." Carol glanced at him when he paused. "I'd die for my baby brother. Hell, I'd give my last hand up for'em. I'd walk on out there and let those rottin corpses scoop me up if it meant he was gonna live." He paused again. He could feel her fingers applying slight pressure to his eye. "… But I dun think he'd do the same for me." He tightened his lips while shaking his head. His expression was much like a bulldog with that frown he constantly held. "Used to… not no more. He'd do it for you though."

Carol felt a sting in her heart with those words. Part of her felt saddened by the concept of Daryl choosing her over his own brother. Maybe because she knew that wasn't true. She parted her lips but nothing came out of them… so they closed again. She found it hard to formulate a response for him, so she took a deep breath before pulling the rag away. She gave him a small smile and a nod. "I should get ready for the day. Lots of things to do. We have to focus on the governor." Whispering her words, she licked her lips and tossed the rag to a nearby table. Merle kept his good eye on her as she stood up and moved the chair back to the corner of the room. He considered walking out right then and there… mainly because for whatever reason, he felt like he had trouble breathing. Instead, he clasped his hands together in front of him as he waited a moment. Carol had made her way to the entrance when she paused.

"… Merle…" She whispered. When she said his name, he found himself briefly thinking of the night before, her screaming his baby brother's. He quietly looked up and she was watching him from over her shoulder. "… He would die for you, Merle. He would die for me. He would die for anyone here in this prison. We're his family. He didn't replace you with me… or Rick… or anyone else. He's saved my life more than countless times and he risked his own to try saving my little girl. And he was there for me after that too. He went back to look for you when you were handcuffed. He didn't know where else to look. He was willing to leave with you and leave me along with it. I love your brother… and I know you love him. So that pain you're feeling for what happened last night…? I have it too. That's why you're here isn't it? To say it was a mistake and you're sorry? That we got lost in the moment and wish we could take it back?" Merle was staring at her tightly. He didn't respond… so she did for him. "… But you're not sorry. You know you should be, but you're not. I'm not either. But I'm not because I know if it wasn't me and you… then it couldn't be me and Daryl. So all I can do is face the music… and prove to him that I love him. I can't sit here wallowing in regrets that I can't change. But I can make sure that I don't hurt him again… and I try to make up for what I did. You should too… and I'm not only talking about last night. Life is short… shorter than it's ever been before." Without anymore words, she turned and walked out of her cell, leaving Merle to his own uncomfortable thoughts.

Daryl had spent the morning and afternoon avoiding his brother. Rick, Michonne, and Carl had all gone out on a run and he spent most of his day on watch with different people. He knew he had to remain clearheaded for this war they were in. They all had to be. Carol had made an appearance twice to bring him something to eat or water. When she did, there was always a long stare that they would share. She'd smile, and there would be a small quirk to the corner of his lips, but nothing more. Whatever was happening behind closed doors was their business, no one else's. Neither of them seemed to be upset, so that was a comforting thought all on its own. Still, everyone knew of that big blow up the night before. He half expected people to ask him what happened, but he was glad they didn't. It seemed people knew him better than he thought.

It seemed no one had too much of a good day by the time night fell. Merle was tired of all these assholes lookin at him, wondering why he had a black eye or flat out knowing his brother hit him the night before. He should've given him one back… but there was part of him that felt like he was almost proud. He felt proud of his baby brother for actually not being a pussy for once and doin what he did with Carol. Damn boy was a Dixon, should've acted like it, even in the eyes of the end of the world. Or maybe… just maybe, deep down… it felt good knowing that his brother was cared about by Carol. He always thought that no one else was ever going to care about him the way he did. He still wasn't sure. But there was an internal battle trying to accept that maybe… just maybe there was. Her words hit him hard. Goddamn woman was fucking with his head with them, making him over think all this bullshit. Life was short. That was what last night was about too, right? Life was too short just sittin around, not doing what people wanted, not feelin things they wanted to feel. And he'd give anything for some good shit and another pussy to fuck. Right… life was too short.

He decided to keep himself in his cell for most of the day. He thought about it all, the governor, last night, his brother… and Carol. He was thinkin about her a lot. He wasn't sure what was going on in his head, he didn't normally get strung up on women so easily and it was always the other way around. Or maybe he wasn't strung up. Maybe there was just somethin about her words that hit him hard. Maybe it was because she was right, he did come in there to apologize, but he couldn't. It was hard to apologize for somethin he wasn't really sorry for. Daryl missed out, plain and fuckin simple. Maybe it was because she sat there and put a rag to his eye and looked genuinely worried about a man that she threatened the day prior. Or maybe it was just because he couldn't get the way her face looked last night out of his Goddamn head. Fuck this. This was bullshit. They both knew what last night was. She made it very clear that it was nothing more than that. HE made it clear that it was nothing more than that. So why was it that he ended up walking out of his cell, lingering in the halls as he watched her behind corners from a distance?

He needed to get his mind clear. The governor was the priority at this point, not some cheap fuck. He noticed how he had gone from thinking Carol was somethin else… to just bein pissed with her. Truth was, he knew she wasn't REALLY fucking with his head. He knew what he was getting into when he proposed it… he just wished he didn't talk to her that morning. She was right. He loved his brother… and he could tell his brother loved her. He couldn't do what he did again… 'sides, she wouldn't agree to that shit. But damn, he couldn't get the way she looked out of his head. Even when she didn't even say his name… it didn't fuckin matter. HE did that to her, not his brother. He was the one who got her all riled up. He was the one who left that purple mark on her, which he noticed was bigger than he remembered. Fuck, there were still women in this fucked up world, he didn't need that old, beaten down hag. He tried to continuously tell himself that. But it wasn't working. He was all fucked up in the head more than he was when he first arrived.

Carol had gone outside in search of him. She knew he was most likely looking over everyone and if he wasn't on watch, he was doing something else. She looked around casually until she began to walk along the fence. There was a moment in time that she heard deep grunts and recognized it to be him. She spotted him in the distance, ramming his knife into the head of a dead man. It was morbid, but she had grown so used to it that she almost smirked, approaching quietly. She waited until the walker fell before bluntly speaking. "… I saw your handiwork…" Daryl quickly looked behind him as he confusingly watched her. She wasn't sure if he was confused on why she was there or at her words, so she pointed to her eye before Daryl smirked and chuckled to himself. He shook his head.

"… He fuckin deserved it." He stated bluntly as his eyes moved back to the ground. She chuckled along with him before crossing her arms. She wanted to tell him that he wasn't the only one who deserved it… but she decided not to open that door. She shifted her sight to the ground before looking back up. She was smiling gently and it was met with his eyes when he finally looked back at her. He toyed a bit with the knife, wiping it on his bottoms before putting it away. His crossbow remained hanging at his side as his hand pulled it along his shoulder. He licked his lips and she stepped closer. Once a mere few feet away, she whispered a bit into the air full of nothing else but growls from the fence.

"… Rain's coming… hasn't rained in a while…"

"… Yeah… like the rain." He whispered back. He kept his eyes on her and watched as she seemed to almost bite her bottom lip, though retreated from the idea. He would've loved to see that kinda look. He remembered her doing things like that the night before as his fingers tightened on the strap around his shoulder. Her eyes seemed to trail on him and he noticed it. There was a corner quirk to his mouth and for a brief moment, Carol wondered if his eyes had gotten darker in the matter of a few seconds. She remembered them being that dark last night.

"… I like a lot of things…" She spoke lowly. There was a smirk along her lips and he found himself losing focus in the perimeter completely. He knew what she was doing. She had done it before back when they got to the prison and she asked him to screw around. She had done it various other times. She teased him and usually it sent him into overdrive while scoffing it off as nothing. She was good at teasing him… and he wondered if he liked it… or if he just wanted to act on it for once. He took his crossbow off his shoulder as he set it aside, against the steel of a watch tower next to him. He knew no one could see them where they were. Rick, Michonne, and Carl had come back already and from the look of weather, if the governor was smart, he wouldn't be headin their way. He stepped up to her as he gave her an almost taunting nod.

"… Like what?"

Carol was a bit taken back by that. She stared up at him as her lips parted. She wasn't smirking or smiling anymore, but she was feeling her chest aching uncontrollably. Butterflies filled her stomach and she could feel her body becoming hot. She averted her eyes down. "… Like kissing in the rain." She wouldn't see it, but Daryl held a near grin to his mouth when she answered with those words. Well, hell… he couldn't pass somethin like that up. As if on perfect cue, the sensation of small droplets began to graze the skin of his cheek. It was going to rain… and it looked like they weren't going anywhere for a little while regardless of that.

When she felt his hand lift to her waist, her eyes drifted back up. She flinched an eye when a raindrop grazed it but before she could even swat it away, her lids were closed and his thumb had reached up. It wiped the droplet away just before cradling the side of her jaw. His eyes watched until hers opened and he was close. She parted her lips and so did he. There was a moment where they breathed into each other's mouths. She liked it. She liked knowing that the warm air hitting her was coming from inside of him.

She wasn't sure when it began to happen, but in the midst of them panting against one another; hands were moving along their bodies. His fingers were under her shirt, touching her abdomen. Her hands were on his chest, gripping at his shirt tightly. Slender digits had become fists mixed with the material of his top. His eyes were slit and moving between hers and her mouth. She watched him debating what to do next. This was a first for him, starting this up, and she knew it. She didn't want him to over think it; he had done enough of that for a lifetime. So, a hand lifted up before touching the back of his neck. It curled around him before bringing him in closer.

When their mouths met, the sweet sensation that had been felt the night prior had returned. His eyes closed and so did hers as they relished in the taste of each other. Bodies had moved against one another and lips slanted in many different directions. He ran his tongue against the bottom edge of her mouth, teeth capturing her lip. It was light, playful, and experimental due to his lack of skills in kissing. He WAS successful however as he pulled until it slid out of them. She was lost a bit in that very sexy move he had done to her. He never ceased to amaze her in the best of ways… and she wanted him bad. She wanted him in ways that even made her blush. She wanted to feel human again with the real Daryl Dixon.

The rain had become heavier. Her hair had become thin and wet as did his. They had kissed for what felt like hours and he wasn't so sure he could manage to not do more than just that. So, when his hand reached down, tugging on her bottoms lightly, she understood. She nodded at him and all hell broke loose. He roughly began to unbutton her bottoms as she did the same to him. They tried to work against each other to make sure the other lost their pants first. Daryl could feel Carol trying not to grin against his mouth which caused him to do the same. She began to fumble in the mess of their hands and Daryl grasped a hold of her until her bottom hit the cement ground. He smirked as he took her pants, pulling them down her legs. Her shoes were kicked off and he kept her top on. Regardless of not being seen, he knew they had to be quick. He began to pull his own bottoms down his legs, kicking them and his shoes aside. He moved down on top of her, mouth crashing back into hers.

She figured he'd push in right then and there… but without warning, he broke the lock to her lips and began to kiss down her jaw and neck. Her breath had become hitched in her throat as her fingers mixed into his wet hair. He licked the rain droplets off her skin inch by inch. Her shirt was pushed up, fingers shifting her bra above her breast before his tongue lashed out against it. She put a hand over her mouth to keep herself from crying out too loud as her other hand remained tight in his messy threads. She was thrashing about under him and he almost chuckled when she couldn't keep still. He fought it back though and began to kiss down her stomach. Her breath had become heavier as her eyes clenched shut. She had a remote idea of where he was heading… and no man in this world had ever done that to her before.

Daryl didn't waste time in trying to figure out what the hell it was he was doing. He knew what he was aiming for… and that was good enough. So as his mouth met the core between her legs, her hips bucked up and she threw both hands over her mouth to keep herself silent. It didn't do much good. Even in the rain, the walkers outlined the fence, hearing her noises. She could feel it all. His tongue was slick and long, much like it was in her mouth… but now it was inside of her, curling along the edge of her inner walls. Her eyes opened briefly, only to realize it was still raining on her. So, it tilted aside as she tried to grasp a hold of reality and herself. She was only able to truly breathe when he ran his tongue out of her entrance and along the length of her slit. Her teeth bit down on her hand as her other reached down, fisting into his hair once more.

When his tongue began to flick against the swollen bead at the top of her womanhood, she thought she would lose all control. Her hips bucked against his mouth once more and she couldn't seem to catch her breath again. She was making all kinds of noises against her knuckles, biting into them all the while. Her eyes continuously tightly closed and opened wide. She never had a lover like this before. The thought of that alone was driving her to the edge. The rain almost felt as if it was sizzling against what flesh was exposed, attempting to cool down her nearly burning body. But it was then… that in the haze of her near orgasm… she saw something. She saw someone.

At first she thought perhaps she wasn't thinking clearly… because in the midst of the shadows, behind Daryl and near the edge of a corner… she saw what looked like Merle. Her eyes were wide when watching him, the tightened knot in her stomach nearly ready to burst. She couldn't seem to fathom saying anything to stop Daryl… but she did see what Merle was doing. She blushed incredibly hard. He was clearly breathing roughly by the way the shadow on his chest heaved. His pants were open and he was out, right through the loose zipper. He was pumping himself, leaning his holster against the watchtower as he stared at her. He could see her looking at him and he licked his lips at that. Carol's eyes were fixated as she felt her body beginning to shake… and there it was. Her head fell back as her eyes shut tight. "OH GOD, DARYL!" She screamed out helplessly into the night. It was once again, an incredibly long release… but her moans didn't stop there. He kept going against her… and she couldn't seem to squirm away. "T-TOO MUCH!" She nearly begged, but he just kept going, holding her by her hips as his mouth seemed to give no mercy. Her body was still shaking, feeling his tongue flicking against her. "D-DARYL! PLEASE! OH GOD!"

Her voice was music to his ears. With each beg, he only flicked quicker and harder. He knew she had come… but it didn't mean he was done. Goddamn, he loved this woman. He decided to try a little something… so he encircled his mouth around the already throbbing button. Her eyes widened and she felt him beginning to suckle against her. She shook her head back and forth, moaning incoherent words now. Her eyes drifted back to the corner of the watchtower for a minute as she noticed no one there now. Her mind was brought back to Daryl when he pushed a finger inside of her. She bucked her hips helplessly. It felt so damn good that it almost hurt. She was about to beg for mercy again… when he pulled away from her. It was then that she realized just how damn close she was. She almost whined, which she considered to be silly since she was begging him to stop… but not before he climbed on top of her, thrust inside, and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

He was so turned on; it only took a matter of a few thrusts to make him close to the edge. She lingered along there with him after what he had just done, thighs wrapped around his back and arms tight around his waist. Her nails dug into him and he reveled in the hungry sensation it caused. His teeth pulled on her bottom lip again and she moaned against them. Their bodies and clothing were drenched and slick within the rain and their own motions. A hand lifted up, grasping her breast as he stared along her blue eyes. He shielded her from the rain as she kept her sight locked with him.

"… Imma come, Carol…"

He whispered in a warning. She nodded and clenched her eyes shut. "… I… I…" She couldn't seem to get anymore words out as he buried his face into her neck. The moment she felt the warmth flooding her insides, she lost herself. Her insides burst around him and he could only explain the feeling as liquid heat pouring and throbbing all around him. He bucked a few last times before he nearly fell against her. He attempted to keep himself from putting too much pressure, but even that was hard to do. She kept her eyes closed, coming down from what Daryl had just done to her. Every moment in his arms, she wanted to say it. She wanted so desperately to tell him what she was about to before she lost herself in the midst of passion… but suddenly she felt too afraid to. The last thing she wanted was to frighten Daryl Dixon away after he had finally become hers… and she had become his. At least she hoped he was.

**OKAY, so as you can see, I decided to kind of mix everything together. I**** had so many mixed responses that I decided to go with a stronger Caryl based story with Merle having 'something' for Carol. He's not all sure what's going on yet and clearly, Carol is beginning to notice that. c;**

**This is going to be the last chapter for a while. Unless I magically find time during my on call for 7 days with my job, I will be completely booked unfortunately. It's hard to write stories while also writing long ass client notes. Lol.**

**Also, a friend of mine and I have a private forum where we RP Daryl and Carol. c: Unfortunately, this site won't let me put links or emails. So if you head onto Google and search for "boardhost the good the bad and the dead", it will come up. It's open to be read, just no one can post or anything. There is a guestbook for you to leave feedback. I will probably still be occasionally posting on that this week since it's not ALL on me.**

**I apologize if anyone is disappointed with the route I decided to take in the chapter. I felt like I was a bit weaker in this than I was in the first one. I thought perhaps I could attempt to make everyone happy. If anything, I hope you at least enjoyed it! Reviews are always loved! xoxo!**


End file.
